onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary
|pages = |isbn = |preceded by = One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World }} is the sixth databook. It was released on September 4, 2018. Overview Unlike former One Piece Databooks, "Vivre Card" is a collection of cards that act as information pages. The book itself is in fact a ring binder that allows the organization and categorization of those cards. It is said to have 400 cards, though One Piece's editor Takuma Naito stated that it is "never-ending". A list from a book meeting showed over 1000 possible characters. Cover The cover features several characters, and is a poster that is optional to be placed on the binder. The characters appearing on the cover are (from left to right): *Shirahoshi *Gaimon *Kozuki Momonosuke *Shanks *Buggy (head, hands, and feet) *Enel *Carue *Jinbe *Farul *Monkey D. Luffy *Cavendish *Tony Tony Chopper *Brogy *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Perona and a ghost *Charlotte Katakuri *Brook (in soul form) *Nekomamushi *Smoker *Leo *Rob Lucci *Hattori *Bentham Several characters appear in their pre-timeskip appearance (Buggy, Jinbe, Law, Perona, Smoker, Rob Lucci, and Hattori) despite already appearing afterwards in the manga. Cards As of now, there are three types of cards: Character cards, Extra Characters cards, and Skill cards. Each card has two sides of printed information, and two punch holes at the side. Booster Sets Additional sets of cards known as booster sets are scheduled to be released after Vivre Card comes out. Each containing 16 cards. Character Cards Character cards are cards featuring a character and information about it. They can show a single character of more if those character are often seen together, or if there is very little information on each one. The cards are color coded so that Pirates are red, with each crew in another shade, Citizens are light blue, Marines are blue, and there is also a green group, but its significant is yet to be determined. Front Side *Character's name (Japanese and English) *A four digits number *Character's image. *Character Information: **Debut **Epithet **Devil Fruit **Haki **Family/Clan **Misc. ***Group ***Infamy *Crew and role (with crew's Jolly Roger) *The first person (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *How to laugh (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *Tone (only to some characters) *Character Profile **Gender **Residence **Birthday **Age **Height **Astrological sign **Blood type **Birthplace **Favorite food **Bounty **Voice Actor **Signature (only to some characters) Back Side *Essence section (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *Close Up/Gallery section (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *History section *Appearances *Height (relative to Monkey D. Luffy) *Bounty poster Extra Characters Cards Unlike most Character cards, Extra Characters cards feature several characters that do not have enough information to make a regular card. Skill Cards Skill cards are cards featuring a skill and/or an ability. They have the skill and attacks debut with a reference scene from the manga. References Site Navigation ru:Vivre Card — One Piece Visual Dictionary fr:Databooks One Piece/Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary Category:Databooks